Sealed Fate
by FanWriter1812
Summary: After 2x10 "Then tell me Ward, did you kill your family?" she asked leaning close to me. "Yeah I did. I don't regret what I did." I heard her take a shaky breath before slowly getting up and leaving the room. I had just sealed my fate with her. She would never forgive me now.
1. Chapter 1

One Week Later

I wake up from another dream about her. This time she was holding that gun that was pointed at me. Instead of hitting my side this time, it hit me right in my chest. I sat up and swung my legs to land on the cold tile floor. My side still hurt after Agent 33 helped dig the bullets out of them. It's been a week since she shot me. I can't believe she actually shot me!

I stood up and stroll to the mirror in the adjoining bathroom. I took a look at myself. After everything I've done, after everything I put her through, she finally shot me. May had taught her well. I smiled, she's a lot stronger than I remember. I washed my face with water and slowly walked back to my bed. I sat down on the mattress.

"_Never turn your back on the enemy, you taught me that." _

When she had shot me, I was too shock by her actions to comprehend her comment. She still remembered what I taught her. Honestly when I reunited her with her father I was hoping she would lighten up and possibly welcome me back. Of course I knew she wouldn't be willing to forgive me so easily but I was hoping her family reunion would help ease her into it.

"Agent Ward?" Agent 33 was at my door interrupting my thoughts. I rolled my eyes. I pulled on my shirt that I had discarded when I laid down to sleep.

"What is it 33?" I asked opening the door. Her May mask was slightly freaky to be honest. Brought back too many memories that I didn't care for.

"I've got everything you asked me to get sir. When are we leaving?" She reminded me a lot of the old me when I listened to nobody but Garrett: always wanting the next mission. If I didn't get it, I would be lost until I was told what to do. I was pretty much like the dog that Garrett left me with in the woods. God, Skye was right, I was weak.

"That's great 33, we'll leave first thing in the morning. Try and get some sleep okay?" I closed the door without her response and went back to my bed. I laid my head down and tried to catch some shuteye before we set out on our mission tomorrow. When we left the Hydra hideout I knew something had happened to Skye. I saw the building crashing down on itself. I knew Coulson and the rest of the team was able to get her out in time.

I had tracked down the Bus within the past few days. Tomorrow we will be paying Director Coulson a visit.

**Next Day**

I'm up at five on the dot and started my daily routine. After my hour workout, I take a shower. Skye filled my head and I couldn't help myself. After a really long shower, I shaved my beard. I walked back into my hotel room and got dressed.

I met 33 down by the van that she had gotten last night. We left for the airport. We were lucky to snatch an S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft before we left Hydra's secret hide out. I typed in the Bus's location and we sped off towards them. As far as 33 knew, we were going to sneak in and possibly take out Director Coulson. Obviously I had my own agenda.

It took us about 3 hours to find the Bus's actual location. I'm glad they had stayed in the same place for the past few days; probably trying to figure out what happened to Skye. Well here we go, time to have some fun.

**Meanwhile in the Bus**

"Her vitals are the same as the first time we took them sir," Simmons told Coulson. Simmons, May, and Coulson were gathered in his office on the Bus.

"Are you sure? She's completely fine?" Coulson asked not believing that Skye was normal Skye. She went through a transformation in the city and he wanted to make sure Skye would be okay.

"There's nothing that shows that she won't be okay sir. She's healthy as she was back then before she went down to that city."

A knock at the door interrupted Simmons' report as Coulson asked whoever it was to walk in.

"Sir, we have a few visitors," it was Hunter.

"Who is it?" Coulson asked rubbing his forehead.

"It's Ward, he's claimed to have brought us a gift." Coulson looked up at the mention of Ward.

"Gather everyone and meet us. All hands on deck Hunter!" Coulson said as he led May and Simmons towards the hanger.

**With Skye**

I knew that Coulson, Simmons, and May were having a meeting about me. After poking and prodding me with every possible medical tool Simmons had, I returned to my bunk. I was reading a magazine when I heard a knock at my door.

"Whoever it is, leave me alone." She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She knew she went through a change while she was in the city. She just doesn't know what it is yet.

"Skye open up! We have visitors." It was Bobbi.

"Thanks but no thanks I'll skip on the introductions."

"Oh I don't think you'll need the introductions. You already knew who they are."

"Well then more reasons for me not to join in on the festivities."

"It's Ward," Bobbi proclaimed. I sat up on my bed. What the hell? I mean I knew he was still alive after I shot him but I was expecting him to run and hide underground till things cleared up after Hydra went down.

I opened my door and saw Bobbi. She was giving me that look like she knew by saying his name I would magically appeared. I walked past her and ran towards where I knew everyone was. Welcoming Ward with guns a blazing.

**At the Hanger**

As we walked out of the aircraft, I had wrestled 33 to the ground and handcuffed her. Needless to say she was shocked.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed as I pulled her up from the ground. I started marching her towards the hanger that was opening.

"Now you seriously don't think I would just team up with you and try to restart Hydra?" She struggled but I kept a strong hold on her as we ascended the Bus.

"Stop right there Ward!" Coulson had brought the Calvary to meet me and I wasn't just talking about May. Everyone had their gun pointed at me. Well I wasn't exactly expecting a warm welcome. I stopped and pushed Agent 33 towards them making sure she landed on her knees. I put up my arms to show them I wasn't armed or dangerous.

"Just came to deliver a special gift for you guys, especially you May. I know how much you want to rip off her mask," I nodded at 33.

"Check him," Hunter made his way towards me and pat me down for weapons. I had nothing to hide. May came over and grabbed 33 and pulled her away. I know she'll have tons of fun with her.

"Cuff him Hunter," Coulson threw him some cuffs.

"Is that really necessary? I would go willingly." I commented as Hunter slapped the cuffs on my wrists. Just then the center of my dreams appeared: Skye. Bobbi was right behind her as I smiled at her.

"Well you certainly look normal, beautiful as always," I shot towards her as she took me in.

"Yeah well you look like hell," she shot back bitterly. I chuckled.

"Well that happens when the girl you're infatuated with shoots you three time." Hunter pushed me towards the interrogation room. Skye just stares me down as I was marched away.

**Two Hours Later**

I was sitting alone in the interrogation room for the past two hours. I was starting to get bored. Just then Skye walked in. I looked up at her.

"Well hello," I greeted her with a genuine smile. She didn't say anything but sat down in front of me.

"It took you this long to convince Coulson to let you interrogate me."

"What are you doing here Ward?" she finally broke her silence. I smirked.

"Isn't it obvious Skye? Raina already shined the light on why I do anything now a days. I'm here for you Skye." She looked like she didn't believe me.

"Also to get nack into Coulson's good graces and possibly get me back on the team."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I never kid. You know that."

"Coulson will never let you near an S.H.I.E.L.D base ever again."

"Well I plan to earn my spot back Skye. Like I told you before, some things are just meant to be."

"Like you and me?" I smiled at her.

"That's up to you. Honestly Skye, I just want you to trust me. I did get you to your father like I promised right?"

"Yeah that turned out great, did I ever get to thank you?" she asked sarcastically. I chuckled.

"Well not every family is functional."

"Like yours?" my smile faded.

"Sorry for you lost, my condolences. Although I don't think you're too upset about your parents' and brother's mysterious death." I looked off to the right side of the room before returning my gaze to her.

"Ward, did you kill your family?" I didn't respond.

"If you want to get things right between us and Coulson, then you need to start telling the truth."

"You want to know the truth, truth is that you were right Skye. I was weak, following Garrett around like a lost dog and only doing something when I was given a command. But you want to know something Skye? I was lost, I was framed when I was a kid. My brother made me do things that no brother should ever force his younger brother to do. My mother was damn abusive and my spineless father didn't do shit about it! So yeah I was lost and Garrett was the only one to find me and give me guidance. Until I met you."

She seemed intrigued now. I knew her weakness which was also her most prized attribute. She gets emotionally attached to everything and everyone she ever meets.

"From the first moment we caught you in your van, to our first lesson as rookie and S.O, to that moment at the bar in Dublin, to when Quinn shot you, to our first kiss, I knew you were the game changer for me. I knew that for once in my life, I actually wanted something for myself and no one could force me to hurt or let anything hurt you."

She just stared at me not saying anything. A moment of silence passed us and I took a look around the room.

"You know what's my favorite moment in this room?" I asked her. Again no response so I just kept talking.

"When we first brought you here to interrogate you for being a member of the Rising Tide. Coulson pretended to have injected me with that truth serum. I told you things I shouldn't have and you…you showed off your assets. Even at the moment I knew I could have told you anything and you wouldn't have betrayed me, even if you were working for someone who hated what we do for a living."

"Funny cause at that exact moment you were doing the same thing to us. You infiltrated us and had us told you all our little secrets only for you to betray us, betray me."

"Yeah well I was stupid back then. I think for myself now Skye."

"Well that's nice Ward."

"I'm sorry. I truly am."

"Boy I wish that truth serum was real right now. I would love to hear you spill out your guts to me right now."

"Well I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Please ask away. Ask me anything and I'll answer. Hydra, Garrett, Whitehall, your dad. I'll tell you anything."

"Then tell me Ward, did you kill your family?" she asked leaning close to me. Damn this again.

"Yeah I did. I don't regret what I did." I heard her take a shaky breath before slowly getting up and leaving the room. I had just sealed my fate with her. She would never forgive me now.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been sitting in silence for the past 3 hours since Skye left the interrogation room. I wonder what is going through her mind since I confessed to killing my family. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. It must be very late by now, they probably won't send in anyone to talk to me anymore.

All of a sudden there's a knock at the door. Who would knock before entering an interrogation room? The door opens and Simmons' approaches. She looks outside the door to make sure she hasn't been caught or followed then steps in and locks the doors. She has a remote in her hand and turns off the cameras. She walks over to the chair opposite of me and sits down in it. I don't say anything as I decided to let her talk whenever she wants to.

"Hello Ward," she finally talks and I greet her with a smirk. Same ole Simmons, sweet and harmless.

"You shouldn't be smiling. As of right now the team is voting on whether to accept your admitting to murdering your family as an apology or a death sentence." I simply nod my head at her.

"After everything you have done, you deserved to die. The question is who should be given the permission to kill you? Obviously Skye has a good reason. You tricked her into falling for you. May would definitely love to put a bullet in between your eyes cause you used her to try and get over Skye. Then again Coulson deserves a shot cause he stuck out his neck to get you to join the team."

"What about you?" I asked. She scoffed and gets closer to my face.

"I would simply enjoy seeing anyone pull the trigger on you Ward. But for me to pull the trigger? I can't do it cause I'm not cold and relentless like you. Even after what you did to all of us, especially Fitz, I can never have the courage to shoot you dead while you stare at me like you did to me and Fitz."

"Who says I have to die by bullet, you can simply inject me with a deadly virus and it'll still be as lethal as a gun shot."

She doesn't say anything as she seems to contemplate the idea. She pulls back and runs her hand over her face.

"You really screwed up Fitz you know. He'll never be the same ever again."

"Is that such a bad thing? I mean he's still smart."

She arches an eyebrow at me.

"Come on Simmons, you're the scientist. Yeah he can't remember things but memories are never forgotten. They're just buried under a lot of other memories. Maybe instead of accusing me of what I know I did, you can try and help him unbury those precious memories. I know you and the rest of the team can't forgive me for what I've done but I'm not asking for forgiveness, I just want to help."

She doesn't say anything as she stands up, turns the cameras back on and leaves the room. I sigh and lean my head back closing my eyes again. If by some miracle I wind back up on the team, it's going to be a long journey for me to be able to gain their trust back. I don't get any more visitors that night.

By morning I was awoken when Coulson stepped into the room. Agent May and Trip were with him.

"You're being moved back to your cell downstairs." Coulson says as Trip slaps the cuffs back on me.

"Oh joy," I sarcastically remarked as I was marched to the pit of the Bus. Skye, Fitz and Simmons are all down there. The newbies are there too as I step foot into my cellar.

"You all didn't have to join me for this special occasion," I remarked as the invisible barrier is brought up separating me from them.

"We haven't decided what to do with you yet so as of now this is where you'll be held." May comments as she stares me down. I move my eyes to Skye who is standing off to the side of Fitz.

"Can I talk to Skye?" I asked never taking my eyes off of her.

"No you're going to talk to me now," Coulson comments and sits down at the chair next to the control panel as the rest of the team filters out. He grabs the control tablet and looks at me.

"Well Coulson, I never thought I see the day I get you all to myself." He smirks at me and taps something on the tablet.

The air starts to filter out of my enclosed area. Not this again. Within seconds, I'm gasping for air. I wasn't going to let him tear me down. I stared at him. It's getting harder to breath now. I slowly start sinking to my knees as I start to get nauseated from my deprivation of air.

"You see this is how it's going to go Ward, every time I ask you a question, if I feel like you aren't answering honestly, I'm going to deprive you of the one thing that is keeping you alive."

The air is restore to my cell and I gather myself to stand up.

"By the way, it's Director Coulson now."


End file.
